Speed Limit
by AkaNoKarasu
Summary: AU! Raven is an undercover cop working on a case, she was ordered to infiltrate a famous street racer, Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Was she going to find out what she needs or were those new found feelings going to get in the way? KiddxOC (A/N: Based on Fast and the Furious)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not Own One Piece, but OC's are mine!

Speed Limit

Chapter 1

The people were in ecstasy. Lined up were some of the best street races of the area. The amount of people lined up to see this race was impressive. Everything had been well planned out. A four man race, the usual that played on those streets. The only problem, the forth driver was missing.

"Tyrone had to do a night shift at work." Commented the driver of the deep blue car adorned with a white shark at the side. The statement however, merely caused a shake of the head from Spike.

"Not four no go. You know the rules, Darius. You need a forth man." Darius shrugged until Yumi butted in.

"How about you find one?" The blonde haired man grinned.

"Anybody I want?" The other nodded while Darius gave an impatient huff. "Hurry up with it; I don't have the whole night!" Spike merely walked away pulling out his blackberry from his jeans pocket. The number had been in his speed dial.

…

„_Yo, Black, you busy? " _The woman holding the phone let a small smile slip past her lips before replaying.

„Spike, what do I own the pleasure? " She already knew what he wanted.

„_You up for a race? " _Now a full out grin was stretched across her face, her white teeth gleaming in the low light.

„How much? " Spike let a chuckle pass before giving her an answer.

„_You have 10 minutes. " _

„5 more then I need. " She managed to say before hanging up. She quickly glided across the hall she had been in grabbing her black leather jacket and throwing it over her white T-shirt before making her way out the door.

...

Racing through the street, lighted brightly by the street light, Raven easily passed the cars driving in order. Her speed was way beyond speed limit. But, when she passed a couple of policemen, they didn't even bother following her. She let a laugh slip past her lips. They wouldn't bother to anyway, her speed was too high for their police cars to catch up.

A bright green glow was visible under her car as she speed down the street. Her pitch black Skyline adorned with a white tiger on the side is what gave her the nickname. Black Tiger, or simply Tiger or T to her friends. Rarely anyone called her Raven.

The audience that had gathered on the main street watched in anticipation as _Black Tiger's _car speed up towards them. The other participant curse under their breaths.

Yumi was the first to strike a comment. "Shit, its T." Darius however, didn't look too impressed; he had a strong believe he would win this thing without as much as a sweat.

Once she came near the crowd slowly parted to let the car through. Spike came up to the car with a grin once it stopped next to the other contestants. "Black, you made it." The woman stepped out of the car not looking too impressed with the scene. She fist bumped with a couple of familiar faces before walking up to the familiar blonde mop of hair, giving him the same greeting.

"Spike, what's up?" She casually called before walking up to him and mumbling into his ear. "How deep are their pockets?" Spike chuckled.

"Real deep." He mumbled back. That caused the raven haired girl to let a grin pass her lip. She turned to the other drivers casually nodding at Yuki whom she knew for before.

"What's up Yumi?" The small dark haired girl smile at her. "What's up Tiger?" She grinned before looking at the rest aka. the two man.

"What do you say we kick it up a bit?" Darius immediately shook his head. "Wait, wait! Nobody said nothing about raising the stakes." She threw a look at Spike before her smirk widened as she walked over to him hands stuffed in her jacket pockets.

"In that case why don't you tell this nice people to move so you can go home?" Everybody round let out a 'oooh' sound as Darius look round with a glare before it landed on the blue eyed woman. Spike walked over to them crossing his arms over his chest and nodding at the man in a questionable manner.

"Well?" Darius sighed, obviously defeated. "Alright, 50 large." He mumbled pulling out the correct sum out of his pocket. Tiger eyed him with an indifferent face though on the inside she was smiling. Spike held out his hand as Raven pulled it out as well slapping it down onto his hand, smirking at Spike before getting back to her car. Spike casually made his way to the next guy who only stared at him before mumbling.

"50 large?" Spike shrugged. "Either that or you can go home." The man sighed before pulling out the sum and handing it to the blondes waiting hand. Spike then casually trotted over to Yumi whom raised a brow at him in return she was already sitting in her car as Spike leaned against it.

"So Yumi, when you gonna take care of my engine?" The small woman smirked before slapping the money onto his hand. "When you get the right equipment."

And the race was on. Though only one thing raced through Ravens mind. The time before she was a famous race driver, the time before she was a big number.

...

2 years ago

Raven was standing on the start line. A simple task he had said. What a lie! She though bitterly before glancing at the driver next to her. _Eustass "Captain" Kidd. _Damn, he was going to kill her for sure.

She remembered the way his huge form glared down at her before a smirk made its way onto his face when she demanded a race. He clearly saw her as a joke. And who was she kidding, she was one. She had none to zero experience with those things. She really didn't know why they picked her for the task. On the other hand, nobody would suspect her of being a undercover agent.

Due to the fact that she didn't have enough money to bet she bet her car instead. Kidd accepted, but in return she asked him to take her into his crew of she won. That caused many of Kidd's racers to laugh out loud as well as Kidd who gave her a mocking grin before accepting.

"Ready?" He asked cockily as Raven rolled her eyes. "As ready as I ever will be…" She mumbled before leaning over her seat and checking the nitro. She knew this car probably wouldn't make it, but whatever, it wasn't her fault. She had warned them; on the other hand, she had a plan. She just had to wait.

Killer, the guy who was best friends with Kidd came up in front of them and raised his hand. Raven noted that she knew practically anything about him. His record wasn't clean, but it wasn't as dirty as Kidd's either. He was known in the underground as Kidd's right hand man, but otherwise then that nothing. When the police cached him a couple of years ago he didn't even want to state his name, instead he claimed it was Killer, he spend his year in prison because of speed racing and soon after that joined Kidd. His blonde hair covered his eyes completely, not to mention his height and built. If this mission blew she was death for sure. On the other hand, when did she ever mess up an undercover mission?

Raven's grip on the wheel tightened as she waited in anticipation for Killer to lower his hand, signalizing the race began.

Once his hand began lowering both engines came to life and soon bolted up the race track. Due to Ravens lack of knowledge in racing, activates too much nitrous oxide, pressurising the Eclipse's engine, frying it, resulting in the car automatically braking and spinning out to prevent overheating, with Raven also losing the race to Kidd, who drives a modified 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD.

Kid got out of his car as Raven tried to even her breathing. She now knew what was coming and she wasn't looking forward to it. Once she stepped out of the Eclipse Kidd started mocking her in front of the gathered racers and viewers. She gritted her teeth when suddenly the cops arrive on the scene and Raven flees away, as well as Kidd with the rest of the drivers.

Kidd cursed inside his car knowing that they were after him. He decided that the best move was to ditch his car so he arrives up to a parking lot and left his car getting out and proceeding with walking away hopping not to catch any unwanted attention. He was now glad he had been too lazy to dress properly before arriving on the track, only wearing black sweat pants and a white T-shirt which hugged his muscled chest.

Keeping his hands in his pockets he walked down the street silently hopping the cops wouldn't notice him. No such luck. A squad car recognized him and immediately went for and called out to him. He of course would have none of it and raced into an alley only to realise he reached a death end. He curse loudly before he heard an engine behind him. He looked back only to see the black haired girl that challenged him before sitting in her car giving him a look.

"Are you gonna stand there or you getting in?" She called as a smirk made its way across his face. He quickly raced over to the passenger side and got in. The engine roared back to life as Raven speed back down the street successfully managing to shake of the squad car.

She gave him a sideway look as they race down the unfamiliar street. She didn't realized that they venture up to far and ended up in Big Moms Rift.

Kidd silently cursed as he saw two motorcycles behind them. He carefully glanced over at the woman next to him before speaking.

"Pull over." She threw him a sideway look before complying. He knew it was better to stop then to try and escape those guys.

Once they pulled over all hell broke loose. The first thing Raven noticed were the hostile looks the two men and their gang behind them were giving her and Kidd.

"Eustass, how many times, stay away from Moms territory!" He just glared at them not really fazed by the threat.

Raven gave them all a careful look over. She recognised them form the files she had read. They were Big Moms little gang. Working for her every whim. Under all the four race emperors she hated her the most. That woman was clearly insane, but they had no solid proof to lock her up. She was broken out of her thought as she hear the one she recognised as Tamagon speak up.

"Be warned, next time we will kill you." Raven tensed, as Kidd remained completely silent. She watched them as they got back on their bikes and driving off round the corner. Just as she thought they were gone they came back and pulled out shoot guns. She threw Kidd a glance before he pulled her by the arm and they took cover. They shook at the car for a couple for second before getting back on their bikes and driving off again. She noticed that they ruptured a nitrous tank and she quickly took Kidd's hand and pulled him away just in time as the Eclipse exploded behind them.

She looked over at him as he looked at her. Rather curious than anything else Kidd wondered why she had helped him when the rest of his _crew _ran off, he knew Killer was probably _worried, _but other than him he was sure nobody even cared that he was gone.

"Let's go." He mumbled before passing the confused Raven. She gave him a curious look before following him, realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him. At least he didn't kill her, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not Own One Piece, but OC's are mine!

Speed Limit

Chapter 2

As Raven was following after Kidd she couldn't help but feel suspicious. What was he planning to do now? She knew that for now they had to get away from Mom's territory. Soon enough Kidd hailed a cab to come and pick them up. Raven probably wouldn't have gone with him if it wasn't for the fact that she had to. This mission was proving to be more difficult by the minute.

In all honesty Kidd scared her. Not only his built and size, but something in his eyes, they were almost animalistic. There was something behind those dark red eyes that she couldn't quit place, but she knew that whatever it was she didn't like it one bit…

"Where are we going?" She asked trying to sound casual, but it was more of a frightened squeak then anything. Kidd just glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before going back to looking ahead. "My place." She almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice not expecting him to answer her after the silence. Then she realized what he said. His place? What did he want with her there? On the other hand, he just might want to get home and he will throw her out when they get there. This whole ordeal didn't really make sense to her, but whatever. She would go along with it. She _had _to.

Kidd didn't know what to think. Instead of being saved by one of his crew, which he would have been _fine _with he was saved by a total stranger, a _girl _none then less, which he had mocked not 10 minutes before. And yet she stayed, even though the police could have cached her as well. He knew however, one thing, he hated owning anything to people. So to make it up he would take her in his _crew. _He knew the others would be anything, but happy about that fact, but they could suck it up, because he would do it anyway. And if it annoyed them then it was a bonus in his favour.

Once the car finally came to a stop Raven dared to cast a glance at her companion. He casually got out of the car and paid the cab driver as he watched her get out. She nervously looked round only to realize that s somewhat party was going on round them. People were outside drinking, with some _suspicious _looking girls. Raven unconsciously cringed at the sight of the too short skirts and low cut tops. This really wasn't what she needed right now, but she had to act it out cool.

Looking over at Kidd she saw him looking her over. Not in a perverted manner, but more like curious. He probably wondered why she had stayed to help him. Well, she knew why, but she wasn't about to tell him…

"Come on…" He mumbled while rudely pulling her by the forearm into the house taking Raven by surprise as she stumbled a bit trying to keep up with his long strides. What did he want now?

Kidd glared round the room full of drunken idiots and underdressed slut trying to find Killer in the mess all the while dragging behind him the confused raven haired girl. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know her name. Did she even tell him, he honestly couldn't remember. He turned to her, a small amount of curiosity still visible in his eyes, though he hid it well behind his glare.

"What's your name!?" He asked/shouted over the loud music as Raven looked at him dumbfounded. Didn't she tell him when she challenged him? Ah, yeah, then he though she was just a joke, why bother remembering her name? Now that she _saved his life _her name was all of a sudden worth something. She restrained from rolling her eyes as she looked up at Kidd's piercing gaze.

"Raven." Alright, scratch acting cool, this guy was damn scary. She watched him nod before he released her arm from his right grip. Her own hand came up to rub the area. She was sure that would bruise later on.

"Wait here." He said before pushing past the crowd of people in search for Killer. Raven wasn't about to venture further in anyway.

She looked round trying to figure things out. So this was where Kidd lived? She honestly expected… more. It was a normal sized two stories house, spacious, but with his reputation she expected a villa. On the other hand, there were a lot bigger numbers then him. But he was getting bigger, fast. No wonder they wanted him supervised.

Around here she recognised some people that were Kidd's drivers and others that have been on the saline watching. Mainly girls who clearly didn't know the time of the year. Raven felt self conscious as a couple of guys eyed her up. Part of her wanted to punch their guts in while another just wanted to leave.

Kidd pushed past the crowd trying to find Killer or anybody else for the matter, but all he came across were girl grinding them self against him or guys asking him where he had been. He all but threw them all out. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. And where the hell was Killer? That question was however soon answered as he found the blonde in the kitchen drinking beer, far away from the noise that went on in the rest of the house. Kidd was surprised that he found the kitchen empty, but then he guessed that they must have raided the fridge and then left; besides nobody messed with Killer…

"Killer." He nodded at him grabbing a bottle that was sitting next to Killer that was leaning against the table. He set on one of the kitchen counters facing Killer before taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Where have you been?" The question was innocent enough, but it cause Kidd to scoff at Killer with a glare in his eyes. "Damn cops almost got me. If it hadn't been for that chick I would have been done for." Killer raised a brow though it couldn't be seen from his bangs. "Chick?" Kidd shrugged taking another gulp of the alcohol that so pleasantly burned his throat. "Yeah, the one that challenged me."

As the minutes went by and Kidd still hasn't come back she debated whether leaving was a good idea. But she was soon broken out of her thought as Kidd pushed back through the crowed closely followed by the blonde haired Killer.

Kidd nodded at her as Killer and he approached her. She didn't know what to exactly make of the situation, but the fear she felt before vanished as she saw that none of the looked angry, just a bit curious. "You're Raven?" Killer asked as she nodded. "My name is Killer." She wanted to scoff at him, tell him that nobody could be named Killer, but choose to keep her mouth shut instead. For all she knew this guy was really dangerous, though he wasn't nearly as violent as the guy standing next to him. She knew their files by heart, but would that be enough to keep her out of trouble?

"Girl, I want you Saturday at the garage bright and early." Kidd said to her though it sounded more like a sneer. Then he pressed a beer in her hands and turned round. "Enjoy yourself." Then he turned his head back to face her with a small grin on his face. "Oh, and you still own me a 10 second car." HE said before disappearing in the crowd together with Killer.

She stared after him for a while not really knowing what to make of the situation till she realized that the initial of the plan had worked. She couldn't help the grin that made its way on her face. _Faze one complete._

…

Raven groaned as she heard her alarm clock go of. She knew she had to get up, but heck it was way too early, 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt. Today she was thankfully free, but she knew she would have to report sometime today, but that could wait. Tomorrow she would have to face Kidd again, something that she dreaded. At least he wasn't against her, right?

She ended up sleeping in for another 30 minutes before finally waking up and getting into her Audi, it wasn't modified as the Eclipse she had been driving yesterday, but that car hadn't been hers to begin with. Though the only reason she was selected for the mission was because she had previous _experience _with racing. Phh, it had been her older sister who was the racer in the family. Morgan is 10 years older than her, thus making her 30 years old, while Raven was only 20 now. Some may see her as to young to be doing this kid of mission, though that is why she was perfect. Nobody would suspicion her.

As she was driving along the street she saw a squad car driving up next to her. She groaned silently before pulling over. Once she got out the car she raised her hand as the officer came up to her, pulled her hand behind her back and slammed her against the hood with unnecessary roughness before putting cuffs on her hands.

…

She looked out of the window of the car as the officer came to a halt in front of a nice looking spacious house with a shielded front yard. She restrained from rolling her eyes as the guy pulled her out of the car. The cuff were still on her hand as she threw a glare at the guy as he took them of off her hands.

"What was the whole act about anyway?" She asked Tom as he shrugged. "You never know who might be watching. We have to keep it believable." She rolled her eyes knowing he was getting some pleasure out of this. He had had something against her ever since she beat him in the shooting range. Wasn't her fault really, he was just a sore loser.

She followed after him into the house eying the officer and tables full of files before her eyes landed on her commanding officer. Aokiji.

"Oi, old man." He turned to her but as he moved closer she noticed a furious Akainu right behind him. Damn, now she was done for.

"Do you think this is a game. Do you know how much that car was worth?!" She restrained from rolling her eyes before shrugging. "You told me to do what was necessary, besides I work for him," She mention towards Aokiji who was lazily leaning against the wall, not really bothering to get between those two. "not you! I don't care that the car was totalled, I could have been killed!" She all but yelled in his face. He glared down at her before furiously passing her and leaving the hideout.

"HE huffed before turning to Aokiji who gave her a lazy look over before grinned a lopsided grin. "You shouldn't be talking to your superiors like that." She raised a brow at him before walking round and eying everything. "What's up with the fancy hideout?" Aokiji passed her before mentioning for her to follow. She did as they walked into what clearly looked to be the kitchen, though she highly dubbed it was used for that.

"What have you got so far?" He crossed her arms over her chest leaning against a kitchen counter. "So far, I'm alive." Aokiji couldn't help the grin that made its way on his face before shaking his head. "You know what I mean." She shrugged passing a look about the room. "Well, he is enemies with Big Mom, Killer is still with him. Oh, and he wants me tomorrow in his garage and I still own him a 10 second car." Aokiji raised a brow. "You bet the car?" She glared. "What else was I supposed to bet, myself?!" She spat sarcastically- He pulled his hands up defensively before sighing. "Just be careful, those guys mean business." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, thrust me I know."

…

"What are you thinking about Kidd?" It was only Killer that dared to speak to him. After the girl left yesterday he all but chassed out the people in the house and the proceeded with yelling at the crew for leaving him and that a girl had to help him. He also warned them of off her.

On the other side of town Raven was visiting an old friend of hers.

"Rave! What's up?!" He called as she gave him a nod before looking over the junkyard as something particular cached her gaze. "Oi, Ronny, get me that will you?"

…

The next morning Kidd and Killer were early at the garage being the first ones there. Killer was actually surprised to see him here this early since he usually wasn't up till at least 10, but then he remembered that the girl was supposed to come today.

"You think she will be here?" Kidd grinned. "She better be, she owns me a car." Killer shrugged before returning to work on the Mazda RX7 he had been modifying for the past month. Kidd turned back to his car as well before he heard an engine just outside the shop.

Raven kept her end of the deal arriving bright and early 7 a.m. sharp at Kidd's shop dragging a totalled 1994 Toyota Supra Mk IV 2JZ with her. Kidd raised a brow.

"Since when was this a garbage disposal." She chuckled. "I know it looks bad." She started jumping out of the car. "But, we can fix this." Kidd raised a brow at her. "_We?_"

She shrugged. "I figured this could be my payment." Kidd still didn't look like he understood. She grinned. "I will race for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not Own One Piece, but OC's are mine!

Speed Limit

Chapter 3

"Well, you already know Killer." He said mentioning to the blonde haired man as Raven nodded. He went on to introduce her to the rest of his crew, or at least the ones that were here today. They entered a side room in the shop where they found a man with long light blue hair sitting on a computer.

She remembered him from when she came to challenge Kidd; he was one of the people standing closest to him. The first thing Raven noted about him were tattoos of stitches on his face and the thorn like tattoo running round his neck and disappearing in his shirt. His eyes were sunken and he had visible twin frontal veins on his forehead, plus he had a somewhat Glasgow smile going on there. All in all he looked rather intimidating.

"This is Heat." He said nodding to him as the man looked up at them. He gave Raven a polite smile before turning back to Kidd.

"Boss." He casually greeted as Kidd nodded his way before mentioning to Raven. "This is Raven, she will be working here from now on." Heat nodded before standing up and offering her a hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She noted how polite he was being so she couldn't help but smile at him. "Same here…" Kidd cleared his throat before mention for her to follow her. She nodded one last time at heat before trotting after the ginger haired male who now was her new _boss._

Once they got out of the room and back into the garage Kidd walked them over to a guy working on a car. He was currently working under the hood. Once Raven got close to him she took notice of the brown beanie on the man head and a mopish expression covering his face. He gave Kidd the same greeting Heat did, but unlike Heat didn't even spare her a glance. She just shrugged it off not really finding it offensive. Kidd introduced him as Wire and explained his behaviour as antisocial.

"Here." He handed her a tool box. "You can start on that one." He said mention to a car next to the one Killer was working on. She wordlessly took the box from his hand before going over to the vehicle. She was now glad Morgan, or as she liked to be called by her middle name Blade, had been so obsessed with cars and taught her about them.

…

Raven really didn't know what exactly Aokiji wanted from her. She was supposed to just supervise Kidd, right? She couldn't help but think there was something they weren't telling her, but when she received Aokiji's call that morning she was both surprised and the suspicious.

"We are switching the base." She raised a brow at the odd statement. "To where?" When she received no verbal response her suspicion only grew. "We can't tell you." She sighed. "You mean in case they uncover me?" And even though she couldn't see him she knew she was right, which was confirmed by a silent yeah from the other line.

Great, they are risking her life, aren't they just nice? The law will protect you. It's what her mother would always tell her. Though she was wrong, the law was the one putting her in danger. Bur maybe it had been her own fault for choosing this kind of job in the first place.

"I see… Then maybe we should just stop contacting each other. I don't want them to uncover me." She grumbled. She could hear her boss sigh from the other line before replaying. "Just call me if you get anything suspicious. "Alright…" She mumbled before ending the call.

She went on with her day before deciding that now was a good time to check in with Kidd. She has been avoiding him for a week now. She came in real early since she found out from Killer that he usually came in round 11 so she made sure to be gone by then. This morning she didn't feel like going after her conversation with Aokiji so she decided that coming in round 3 p.m. would be alright. She really tried reasoning with herself. That this was for as higher cause, but if this went too far, then as Morgan would say, screw the law.

"Killer." She nodded at the blonde. She discovered that she liked him enough. He was more calm then the others. She liked heat a fair bit as well, though she would have to go with Killer being her favourite, but mainly because he was the only one early in the shop, the other usually came in later or a bit before Kidd, she usually left by the tame Kidd got there and came back at night if she didn't finish up. To sum up, she did anything humanly possible to avoid Kidd, but today she just didn't care.

She started up with the Supra she had been working on for the past week, she need to get it in top shape so she could start race. Honestly, Raven wasn't all too good with racing, especially 10-second races, but drifting, it was something she lived for, though she always made sure nobody knew. It was a thing between her and Morgan. She always fondly remembered Morgan taking her to the mountain road outside town and drifting down it.

"I'm leaving now. You alright alone?" She nodded at Killer watching him leave. She let a sigh pass her lips before turning back to the car. According to Killer the new engine for the Supra would be arriving sometimes next week.

She was at least an hour here now. Nobody made an appearance, but she figured it was because it had been a slow week really. At least Kidd trusted her enough to let her be here on her own. On the other hand, that may be because he knew that she knew if she messed up she was as good as death.

That caused an unwanted shiver to pass down Raven spine. She rubbed her arms realizing that she was indeed a bit cold. Maybe an oversized T-shirt in the middle of autumn hadn't been the best idea, though she picked it because it was old and ratted and she didn't care if she got it dirty.

"If I didn't know it any better I would say you have been avoiding me, eh?" Said or more like questioned the ginger Raven had successfully avoided for the past week. She nervously turned round, a fake smile plastered over her face. "Why would you think that?" Kidd raised a brow at her before shrugging. "Don't know about you, but waking up n the morning ain't my thing." She wanted to huff, but kept it in, in all truth, it wasn't hers either, but anything to avoid his piercing eyes.

Instead she shrugged. "I don't mind." She lied professionally before turning back to the Supra. Kidd didn't say anything as he walked over to one of his cars, he wanted to install under glow light in it. He casually glanced over at the girl seeing her working on the Supra before shaking his head. He really didn't know why he let her stay; on the other hand, he hated owning anything to people, especially when they saved his ass. He shook his head before turning back to the car, no gain fussing about it now, what's done is done, maybe she would even prove useful, who knew?

…

Kidd was a bit frustrated since he couldn't install the lights right. Raven sighed when she heard him curse for the 58th time that evening. Yes, she had been keeping count. But seriously, how hard was it to install a simple under glow lights?

Though, she did remember Morgan and her installing one, sometimes you just gotta know a little trick. Morgan always said there was a twist to everything and that nothing was impossible, you should just keep trying. Damn, times like these were when Raven missed her older sister the most.

"You having trouble?" Kidd scoffed before dangerously glaring at her. She covered away a bit, but then sighed and collected herself. A memory from long ago popped in her head.

"_Never back down, in front of anybody, got it?" Little Raven looked up at her older sister in wonder._

"_But what if I get scared?" The older woman smiled gently her vivid blue eyes staring down at the 10 year old in front of her. "Remember, fear is only in your mind. The only thing you should fear, is fear itself." Raven didn't quite understand but nodded none then less._

"_One day, you will get it, don't worry about it now."The black haired girl nodded again watching the older woman as she went back towards her car._

"_Damn thing… I mean stupid." She quickly gave a nervous glance at her little sister who was watching from the side lines._

"_Something wrong sis?" The older woman shrugged. "Nothing I can't fix. You just gotta be persistent, but it's never wrong to ask for help or a second opinion, reminds me to call Darren, will you watch the car for me?" The little girl nodded her head with a smile. "Can I sit in it?" The older woman grinned. "Sure and later I will take you to the mountain, just don't tell mom…"_

That's right, never back down. Don't show weakness, isn't that what Morgan taught her? And as much as she tried to deny it she missed her older sister, a lot. Their mother had been raising them both alone since her father walked out on them a little while after Raven was born. Her mom barely managed alone, that's why Raven had become pretty much Morgan's responsibility. Though, the older girl never minded, she loved her little sister and even after she left to pursue her dream, she kept sending them money so Raven could finish school…

"Oi, you still there?!" She snapped out of her thought only to come face to face with Kidd who looked at her with a raised brow and a somewhat amused expression. "Sorry…" She trailed of looking anywhere but at him. "Well, there's no use. I will have to look at it tomorrow." He sighed while running a hand through his hair which was now falling down in front of his eyes since he took of the goggles he usually wore on his head. She noted how he was drenched in sweat and shirtless, let's not forget shirtless. Damn, when did he take it off, she hadn't even noticed until now? On the other hand, she may have been a bit too focused on the Supra…

"Mind if I have a look?" He shrugged. "Suit yourself, although I tried everything, think the lights are broken." He shrugged again while walking over to a chair and dropping down, she looked up at the clock over his head only to read that it was already 9 p.m. Man, when did it get this late?

She shrugged it off and turned to Kidd praised car she got under it and looked at the light he had been installing. She saw nothing wrong until a stray cord caught her eye. It was small, but she remembered something similar happened to her when she was fixing one of the cars that were brought in. It was bugging her for hours till she noticed it, but now it took her only minutes to fix it.

Kidd watched her from the corner of his eyes and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was curious about her. The fact that she had been successfully avoiding him for a week had irked him on a sense. He didn't really understand why she had been avoiding him. It wasn't like she was a prisoner or something and it wasn't like he forced her to work here, she accepted, but he did give her a choice. A choice to leave or stay. She could have found another way to repay him, yet she choose this one. That made Kidd curious yet cautious at the same time.

Once she got out from under the car she turned to Kidd whom in return raised a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest grinned. "Try it." He sighed, he really didn't know why he was going to anyway, it's not like he didn't try everything already. But, none the less he stood up and walked over to car and turned it on, only for the under light to go on as well. H let a frustrated sound escape his lips a he looked at Raven with a sharp gaze. He didn't understand how she could have fixed it in mere minutes while he went on for hours and couldn't do shit.

Raven merely shrugged at the glaring ginger before turning her back to him and walking over to the Supra to check on it one last time before leaving.

As she turned round to go out she saw Kidd large form right in front of her, observing her. She remained still, though she did raise a brow at his odd behaviour.

"I… what exactly did you do?" He asked her as she just sighed before replying. "Simple, same thing happened to me a couple of days ago. Spend hours on it only to realize that a card detached when I was bringing the lights on, thus losing contact and no turning on." He nodded at her before walking away probably to go home, though she knew he would wait for her to get out since he had to close the shop.

Once she was outside the cold air hit her making her let out a shiver once more. Really, this outfit hadn't been her brightest idea.

Kidd noticed the girl shivering but said nothing. Was her own fault for wearing that T-shirt, he assumed it was her boyfriend. Since it was way too large to fit her and was obviously a male's. Though it's not like he cared or anything. But, then he was snapped out of his thought by a sudden sneeze from the raven haired girl. He restrained from rolling his eyes.

Raven looked up at him with a fake smile plastered across her face as she walked over to her car completely ignoring the penetrating gaze of the ginger on her way. Kidd was watching her from the corner of her eyes debating whether to ask her or not. He just shook his head. He would do it tomorrow.

...

Once Kidd arrived home he found Killer as per usual in the kitchen drinking. He sat down opposite to the blonde he called his best friend grabbing a beer himself.

"What took you so long?" Killer asked trying to strike up a casual conversation, though Kidd just shot it down with a shrug before fixing his gaze on the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Though, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

"Killer, I want you to follow the girl for me tomorrow." Killer nodded. "You still don't thrust her?" Kidd shrugged while turning his gaze form the table to the blonde sitting opposite from him. "I don't trust anybody."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 4

Killer found himself with a difficult task at hand. He had imagined it fairly easy, just follow her after she leaves work and it would have been that easy if it wasn't for the tiny little miscalculation Killer made. Raven never made it to work that day. Apparently she had contracted a cold or at least that is what she said when she called that morning, Heat being the one to pick up and answer the call.

Now you may think why doesn't Killer just go to her house and snoop round? He would, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't know where she lived. In fact, nobody did. Well, she had worked here only a week, maybe it was too early to share such details, but still, was it too much to ask to leave an address?

Killer sighed heavily as he stared at the engine of the car some guy brought in today. He still couldn't understand how people could destroy their own cars so much. What? Did you think they only tune up cars there? They do have to make a living somehow. Anyway, back to the task at hand, the girl. _Still don't know why Kid even let her stay…_

"Hey, Killer you almost done?" Killer looked over his shoulder at Heat before shrugging. "Might as well pack up for the day." Heat nodded at the blonde before telling Wire that they were done. Wire, that guy really need to gain some social skills, did he even know how to talk?

Once Killer was outside he was greeted by the cold night air hitting his face directly, the wind messing with his long blonde strands. He let out a heavy sigh before starting to walk back to the house Kid and he lived in. The streets only being illuminated by the low street light as he walked with long strides along the sidewalk.

If it wasn't for the fact that they had been friend for such a long time, Killer would have moved out in a heartbeat. Kid was a terrible roommate and that was putting it lightly. Well, if you could overlook his constant one night stands or the alcohol or the parties he was _fine_, but let's face it he had a damn temper problem and everybody knew it. Though, Kid would sooner drink motor oil then confess to that. In Killer's opinion he was being a real big _kid _sometimes, but he could be serious and those were the times that Killer remembered why they became friend in the first place.

Lost in his thoughts Killer almost missed the sight of Raven hair dashing across the street and into the diner near his street. He raised a brow, though it would probably go unnoticed because of the long bangs that covered not only his forehead, but also his eyes. How he could see was still a mystery to everyone.

Killer watched the blue eyed girl from across the streets making sure he stayed in the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed. Thankfully the diner had glass windows that were big enough for Killer to be able to see just exactly what was going on.

…

The black haired woman dashed across the dark street while hugging her jacket closer to her body. She kept up a steady pace that merely increased when her eyes spotted a familiar glowing sigh. _Chuck's diner_

Raven sung open the diner door before looking round and spotting the brow haired devil himself. She scoffed slightly before walking over to him while psi next the dark purple nylon seats. They were only two other people apart from them and of course the waitress who gave her a polite smile as Raven gave her a nod in return before turning her gaze to the problem at hand.

He merely lifted he head in a sort of greeting, his vivid green eyes meeting her dark blue ones. "Ravey." She glared at him before scoffing. "What do you want, Darren?" He gave her a mocking smile before putting a hand over his heart. "Why, how cold of you, no hello?" She glared even more if possible before sighing and raising a brow at him.

"I'm not in the mood for games, if you haven't noticed by my horse tune, I'm ill. So, this better be important." He let a smirk grace his lips. "Walking round without a jacket in this kind of weather, really Rave, how unintelligent of you." She glared at him harshly as he just watched her amused.

Darren shrugged before playing with a napkin that was laying in front him on the table. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch before she proceeded with ripping the object out of his hand and glaring at him.

"If you just want to annoy me I will be leaving." She started getting up before Darren reached out a hand and pulled her back down. "Look, I'm sorry. I actually called you here because I heart certain things about you." She raised a brow arguing him to continue. He sighed before speaking.

…

Killer watched the exchange with mild interest. He wasn't too sure how he was supposed to react. He didn't think the kid knew somebody like Darren. Darren was old school being approximately 10 years older than Kid, making him six years older than Killer.

He watched as raven was about to stand up only to be pulled back by the brow haired male. He watched them for a bit more before deciding it was the best to leave before he got caught. Beside's Kid needed to be filled in…

…

After she was done explaining the details to Darren she could only watch him as he run his fingers through his messy dark brow strands.

"Really Rave, of all people you just had to pick him." She shrugged before picking up the same napkin he had been previously occupied by just to find a distraction to his penetrating gaze. "What about it? And if you listened carefully, it wasn't really my choice." She finished with a shrugged as he was now the one annoyed and glaring.

Darren took a deep breath, calming himself, before continuing to speak. "Rave, I'm only trying to look out for you. Blade…" He started, but never got finish as he was cut off by a wave of a pale hand. "What about her?" She mumbled harshly now clutching the white napkin in her grip tightly.

He gave her an uneasy look before sighing. "Look, I know you don't like talking about her…" She snapped. "I ask myself why." She spat sarcastically before throwing the napkin across the table. Darren just shook his head trying to figure the situation out. "Do you want my help or not?" She just shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not in the best mood when I'm sick. I know you're trying to help." She mumbled, guilt lacing her every word. Darren just shook his head with a small smile. "Its fine, I know you're angry. I probably would be to if I haven't seen or heard about my sister in 10 years." Raven shook her head. "I know I'm being selfish, Morgan always looked out for me…" She trailed of as she heard Darren laughing. "I'm sorry…" He started while calming down. "It's just, that name, it's hilarious how easy your sister was to get angry just by using it."

Raven let a small smile slip on her face. "Yeah, I remember, she hated it with a passion." She chuckled as she remembered all the times the older woman would be set of just by anybody mentioning that name.

"Yeah… Anyway," Now Darren had Raven's full attention." I heard some rumours." Raven raised a brow. "About what?" Darren grinned at that, his green eyes glittering.

"I heard about Blade's location."

…

Killer walked silently back to the house, still deep in thought. What were Darren's connections to the girl? It was all too strange. A first Killer thought her to be an undercover cop, but now he really didn't know what to think. And just who was she? Killer sure doesn't remember seeing her round and it wasn't that big a city.

But there was another question present. Should he really alarm Kid about it? Knowing him, he would make a huge scene about the whole thing. Besides, it's not like Raven did anything to suspicious. He knew the answer, he really shouldn't tell Kid, at least until he knew something more. And Killer was sure he would find out something more. He had to and he knew just the person to ask.

…

Next day

Raven rolled out of bed with a terrible headache. She really didn't understand how she deserved this, on the other hand, it just might have been her own fault for not wearing a damn jacket.

"_Raven, put on your jacket before you go outside." The 12 year old just rolled her blue eyes, but did as she was told anyway. She could almost hear her sister snickering at this, but she also knew very well that Blade had left almost 2 years ago._

"_Alright mom, will do!" The older woman smiled before petting Raven's head, the proceeding to walk back into the kitchen. Her mother might have never said it, but she missed Morgan, or rather Blade just as much as she Raven did…_

Sighing Raven walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea hoping to cure her aching head with it. Once inside she could read _15:45 _on the clock above her table.

"You did always had to have it your way. Did you Blade?" She mumbled to herself while pulling out a mug from the shelf.

"_I'm leaving." The redhead said, as if she were just going out and returning. 10-year-old Raven didn't understand._

"_Why are you leaving?" The 20-year-old crouched down in front of the smaller girl before petting her head. "I have to." Raven frowned. "Why?" Blade chuckled. "May, you ask an awful lot of questions lately, don't you?" Raven just nodded her little head._

"_I will miss you." She mumbled quietly while hugging her older sister. Blade let a small smile slip past her lips before hugging her back. "I will miss you to kiddo." _

"_Raven, go back inside." Blade whipped her head round only to come face to face with her mother's piercing gaze. She hugged Raven one last time before mumbling to her to go inside. _

_That had been the last time Raven had seen her older sister._

"That was almost 10 years ago…" Raven sighed before finishing her tea. She decided that she felt well enough to go to work so she pulled on her jacket and left her apartment.

…

Kidd cursed silently as he entered the garage only to find it empty, or so he thought.

"Ah choo!" He whipped his head round only to see Raven whipping her nose with a tissue before going back to look at the engine of a car that had been clearly brought in today since he didn't see it yesterday.

"What are you doing back, I thought you were sick." His voice must have startled her because she hit her head on the open hood. Kid let out a chuckled as he heard her curse under her breath.

"Kid, uh, I mean boss." He raised a brow waiting for her to answer his question. "Well?"

Raven quickly realized that he has indeed asked her a question before answering. "Uh, I felt better so I decided to come?" Why did that sound more like a question? There was just something about Kid that made her nervous. She could quite place it, maybe it was his huge built that toward over her much smaller for, maybe it were his piercing red eyes, well, whatever it was it gave Raven the chills. And, she didn't like it one bit.

Kid found himself nodding before going over to another car that had been brought in just yesterday. Raven sighed as he disappeared below it before turning back to the task at hand.

It had been about an hour later that Kid heard Raven curse before she was muttering about something. Curiosity got the best out of him and he went to see what the problem was. He found Raven sitting on the floor whole clenching her now bloody hand. He let out a sigh making Raven jump slightly. She watched him walk over to the office Heat spend him time when he was in. He emerged back out of it in about a minute flat.

She was even more surprised when he crouched down in front of her and took a hold of her hand. "What…?" She started, but was cut of back a look from Kid that clearly said _shut up._

"So troublesome…" She heard him mumble making her purse her lips and try to tug out her hand from his grip making Kid all the more annoyed. He didn't even know why he was helping her in the first place, he could have just told her where the first aid kit was and leave it at that. But, no, he had to go and help her only for the ungrateful bitch to try and fight him.

"What are you doing?" He said stopping, but never letting go of her hand. "You're hurting me." She mumbled referring to his too tight grip. Kid loosened his hold of her arm, but never let go as he cleaned out the wound. Raven watched him while doing so. He seemed to be deep in though.

Kid still couldn't place why he was doing this right now, but what bothered him even more is that the only thing he could think about was, how soft her skin was beneath his hand. He was revealed when he was finally finished.

Raven was revealed as well, but for different reasons. Having Kid so close to her, it made her feel thing she should be, it made her notice things. Like his unusually pale skin, his thought grip, or maybe the fact that his shirt was clinging to his form leaving no room for imagination.

"Thank you." She managed to mumble out after he was done. She watched him nod before picking up the things and putting them pack into the kit. She couldn't help, but smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

After the day was done she found herself outside again, the cold wind beating down on her. Thankfully she had her jacket on her this time. She turned to watch Kid close the shop before he walked over to her.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" She watched him nod and before she knew it she was standing on her tip toes kissing his cheek. Once she realized what she had done she quickly stepped back and walked over to her car shouting a quick goodbye.

She left Kid standing there dumbfounded with mixed emotions. She had long drown away once he shook his head and walked over to his car without a word.

It had been a strange day indeed.

...

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story! You guys are so awesome!**


End file.
